


postcards from COiNELOT 2018

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Fanart, M/M, more tags to come when i add the other 5 postcards to this post over the coming week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: some fanart/manips for this year's COiNELOT Reincarnated





	1. Chapter 1

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.postcards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  credits:   
>  ['Proyecto: Su historia - 3.' by Nicolas Fuentes](https://500px.com/photo/131910441/proyecto-su-historia-3-by-nicolas-fuentes)
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.
> 
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.postcards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  credits:   
>  ['The Living and the Dead' / BBC One](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/living/gallery7/gallery.htm)
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.
> 
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.postcards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [credit](http://rj4448.tumblr.com/post/169579568692) (apologies, i simply couldn't find the original source of this photo)
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.
> 
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.postcards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  credits:  
> [Corey & Cristian by Emmy Hagen Photography](http://mensvows.com/blog/2017/1/29/engagement-story-corey-and-cristian)/small>
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.
> 
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is not part of the [postcards from coinelot series](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.postcards) i'm cross-posting on tumblr, bcos it was already part of a [wedding set](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.wedmanips) i posted some time ago. i just made a bigger version for coinelot

[postcards from coinelot on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.postcards) | [wedding series on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.wedmanips)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  credits:   
>  ['Vintage New York City Wedding Inspiration' by Melissa Baran](https://www.stylemepretty.com/2014/10/31/vintage-new-york-city-wedding-inspiration/)
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.
> 
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one. thank you so much for the comments and kudos <3

[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.postcards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  credits:   
>  ['Gay couple relaxing on living room at home' by Cavan Images](https://www.gettyimages.de/detail/foto/gay-couple-relaxing-on-living-room-at-home-lizenzfreies-bild/958311506)
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.
> 
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
